


How to have a successful american internship: The educational brochure

by Head_Phonez



Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Crossover
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-08-09 06:34:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16444667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Head_Phonez/pseuds/Head_Phonez
Summary: Schools out! Normally a kid would get a summer job at some store near them, not for ua students however! Summer vacation is in full swing and They're heading for the big apple for summer jobs with american heroes! Like uhh...steel male? metal man? That red man in the suit you know who and many more!





	1. Chapter 1

The days were beginning to turn humid and hot, Mina would complain that too much would make her hair frizz. Bakugo would argue it would be an improvement than anything else, she of course didn’t enjoy hearing that. The day was slow and hazy, except for the elephant in the room.

“Summer jobs.” The monotonous voice stated, tired as usual.

Before anyone could interrupt he continued, “Because of the sports festival heroes from all over the world will be willing to hire you to their agency for the summer, if you’re lucky enough you could be hired on a pro hero group agency.”

He paused, possibly to let us take a moment to ourselves or to remember what else he was supposed to say, not that it mattered to the blonde. He continued with some bullshit about staying with another hero family while there or something, some other blabbing about the x-men who practically accepts anyone or some shit. Finally he stopped and let the class take the wheel, discussing what they thought as the papers were passed around.

“Todoroki-kun do you have any ideas of who’d you want to work for?”

“Wow I didn’t think I’d be noticed by that many heroes!”

“It’s hard to choose, I've never even heard of these heroes. Where are they from?”

“I’m more worried on who I’m staying with if it’s completely random”

All just babbling nonsense, Bakugo suspected some well known heroes to be in his list, trying especially hard to block out the doubt of how his last internship flopped.

It worked, then the paper came in. His name up in bold and the list of heroes in alphabetical order down below. The letters cut up in sections being completely empty, his heart racing a bit now. Letters like C, T, and even H were completely empty. He flipped the page for the last five letters, only one name.

“X-Men, fucking course I only got them.” He mumbled, his fist in a ball.

Midoriya flinched, the words that came out were like knives to the green one. Bakugo was preoccupied with this sudden news that he basically got no one who saw his potential. 

“Hey bakugo are you set on anyone yet?” The crimson one chirped

“No way he is, he probably has a ton of names to choose from!” A plain face chuckled back

“Doesn’t fucking matter who.” 

The words were like a harpoon but the two friends are a thick skinned whale.

The plain one laughed, “Edgy bakugo at it again. Well if you don’t wanna say that’s cool, but I got somebody who I’m definitely not turning down. You could say that he’s pretty friendly around the neighborhood.”

“Dude what does that even mean?”

“It means it’s Spider-Man, you know, the friendly neighborhood-“

“Ohhhh, I thought he was like your uncle.”

“What does neighborhood and uncle have to do with anything?”

“Well I-“

“Can you dim lights shut up? I’m losing brain cells listening to this”

“Dim lights?”

“Whatever man your loss.”

The paper mocked the blonde with every step closer to his house, he fought back the want to blast the paper to bits. He forcefully shoved the paper into his bag, the crumbles being loud and obvious yet he was unfazed. He sighed and opened the door, not even noticing the sleek and shiny car parked a few blocks away. 

“Katsuki!”

He flinched, pulling out the pure white earbuds out of his ears. 

“What.” His eyes half lidded until he turned to see the man overdressed and his face being too familiar yet unknown, he looked now puzzled wondering if this man is someone he didn’t bother to remember from his school staff. Perhaps he was a family friend he didn’t bother to remember either. All bakugos idea of who this man could’ve been was small, then it all came together like a suit made out of iron.

“You’re Tony Stark”

The man chuckled, “You know you’re heroes kid.” Bakugo was reminded of his childhoos. The days he was younger and would excitedly watch the news with Izuku and pleasantly surprised by American heroes like captain America, Spider-Man and the famed Tony Stark who were like guest stars to their usual news broadcast. How could he forget?

“Been talking to your mom for the past hour,” his mother smiled flattered. “I didn’t come all the way from New York just to have a chat with your mom though.” 

“Could I have a moment with him?” Mitsuki nodded.

 

“So you’re the famed Katsuki Bakugo I’ve been hearing about.” Tony dragged as he entered the teens room.

The more he talked the more bakugo was speechless, did he fly all the way to japan for him?

“I’ll be honest, seeing the sports festival I wasn’t too sold on you.”

Bakugo grumbled, “if you’re here to fix me I’m-“

Tony showed the hologram video of the battle with todoroki, it’s silent however bakugo still cringed as he fast forwarded from the fight to him receiving his medal. Muzzled and chained like an animal, all eyes on him yet their looks far more on the disgusted side than anything else.

“You know what I see here?”

“A muzzled kid?” He mumbled.

“I see a kid who wants to do good in a world that is against him.”

Tony rewinds to his move that practically turned himself into a human bullet. “Do you even realize incredible that is?”

He can’t recall the last time someone has complimented him, since he got accepted into yuuei it was just an expectation now.

“So tell me bakugo, why are you doing this? Why do you wake up everyday to a world who put a muzzle on you? You got a dead uncle you could’ve saved? Maybe someone you admire? What drives you?”

“I grew up with all might on tv and being this pillar of someone who kicks ass. So when my quirk manifested I knew exactly who I wanted to be like, a hero who never loses.”

“Wow that brings me back, shit kid you really are something” he chuckled softly, his eyes reminiscing to a kid that was just looking out for the little guy.

“Alright well that settles it, I’ll be expecting to see more of you in the summer.” He handed bakugo his card and left his room.

The card was shiny and smooth, his name big like his ego and his number on the backside.

“I liked this talk.” 

He was soon out of his eye of vision as he entered his car and drove off.

“I like him Katsuki!”

“Yeah...me too.”


	2. Good news bringing back an old memory

Midoriya can vaguely recall that day.

“As of 10:37 this morning, the alien from planet Titan, Thanos has been defeated.”

The bright tv stained the small ones mind, being only five or so at the time. Footage of the destruction left behind clouded the blurbs of brightly dressed heroes. On the contrary something seemed off, the faces of what seemed to be of grief and loss was felt even from a child watching in Japan. 

“Unfortunately the number of casualties has not been calculated, as not only did many heroes have their lives lost in the fight so did many unnamed civilians.”

Many refused to answer questions, their eyes telling the whole story before you even asked. Midoriya scanned the footage, trying to see for anyone who didn’t lose a friend that day. To no avail came to the conclusion.

“Avengers losing the battle to win the war” became the hot new headline for the New York Times, pictures of distraught survivors of the fight being plastered like a blockbuster film.

Midoriya has almost forgot these magazine cut out memories until one day summer was coming close to start.

“Summer jobs.” The tired man stated.

Midoriya would be lying to say he hasn’t thought about it, nonetheless he never expected the choosing stage to be so easy. He rubbed his chin, as if almost preparing himself to ramble until unexpectedly cut off.

“X-Men, fucking course I only got them.” A familiar yet fear striking voice muttered, he flinched and tried to keep his cool. Kacchan would kill him if he found out he overheard. Despite that he couldn’t help but imagine the insult of having no one see you as a good help unde their agency.

Kacchan left early, as expected meanwhile midoriya stayed back. His eyes rereading the same name over and over again, as if he wasn’t sold that someone as big and known as them would want to mentor him for the summer.

“Captain America wants me to work for him.”

“Oh my god captain America wants me to work for him!” He cheered, forgetting the napping teacher now startled at him.


	3. Do I deserve it?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Do ever feel like some things are almost too good to be true?

“Summer jobs”

Sero has replayed the words in his head, he’ll admit that he was not skilled in memorization however this wasn’t what was consuming his mind. Rather it was the small packet from letters A to Z of heroes who believe in your potential, it say menacingly right in front of him. He’d be lying if he wasn’t waiting for this moment since his older brother and him would play hero in their backyard, or when fighting off brats nagging on his young siblings. There It was against all odds sero has made it.

“Oi! Earth to sero!” Lightning McQueen dragged, flicking the boy on the head.

Sero shot up, completely forgetting that him, kirishima and Mina agreed to meet up and discuss at their favorite restaurant.

“Dude, you barely touched your food.”

“Oh! Right right right.”

Mina has already finished, basically bursting out of her seat to announce the news.

“It’s a shame bakugo cancelled last minute on us though…” the red one sighed.

“I bet he’s just in a mood like always, probably didn’t get his first pick.” The casanova rolled his eyes, not giving it a second thought.

“What about you sero? I’m gonna combust with curiosity if I keep waiting for you guys to tell me who you’re picking!!”

“Oh I can tell you who sero picked its-“

Sero quickly covered kirishimas mouth, “It’s no big deal...just...Spider-Man.”

“Woah really? He only has like, one other kid working for him. You’re really lucky sero!” Mina cooed.

“Wait? Spider-Man? You mean the Spider-Man? Dude why didn’t you say anything? You do know that like, he hasn’t had any kids work for him since…”

“...Since the incident, yes I know. How could I forget? He’s my idol and I’m really happy to be working for him but I-“

“-you don’t feel like you deserve it? Yeah, I hear that. I got my first pick really easily, colossus.” 

Kaminari looked at them both like they had three heads, “man you guys are lucky, I don’t even know who picked me. Like what type of name is odinson?”

“Kami that’s. That’s Thor.” Mina said concerned.

“Who?”

“Thor, Thor odinson.”

“Yeah, doesn’t really ring a bell.”

“Kami I- you know what nevermind. Sero it’s okay, you should take this offer if he’s really your idol!”

Sero smiled genuinely, he can recall all the moments that Spider-Man made him who he is today.

“Just your friendly neighborhood Spider-Man!” A line he once said on tv was now on his lunchbox, his backpack and ten year old doodles on worksheets.

His costume turning his dads white shirts pink as he had so many to wash, his toys that he showed to his younger siblings promising to protect them with. All the silly hero names he thought of throughout middle school. All leading up to this moment.

“Well what about you ashido? You barely mentioned who you picked” sero questioned

She laughed apprehensively, “I almost forgot!” 

She rummaged for her phone from her school bag, then quickly swiping through pictures.

She shoved the phone into her friends faces, the article in question titled. “Guardians of the Galaxy and the rumors of them hiring new recruits?”

The pictures in question being of the blurred images of a man, a raccoon, tree and a darker green man at some agency blurred out.

“I didn’t really know who they were at first, but I did my research and I couldn’t be more fired up! Alien queen is going to space baby!!” She loudly cheered, causing some onlooking eyes to turn.

Sero chuckled, feeling more reassurance knowing letting this off his chest to his friends.

“Okay but please promise me to introduce me to Spider-Man and these guardians of the galaxy, they both sound badass.”

“Okay sparks, promise.”

“Hey, that’s an unapproved nickname only bakugou calls me that. Let’s not make that a thing.”

“Too late!”


	4. Judgement

“Man is it getting hot out” riri tied her hoodie around her waist, “A.C, you called?”

Agent coulson poured some orange juice for Riri and himself, “indeed I did, but you’re gonna have to wait for the others to join us.”

“Others? You mean other avengers right?”

He nodded. “Carol assigned this, saying she wants your input on this kid.”

“Kid? Is he like a threat of something?”

“He’s actually the opposite.”

“Yo! I have arrived! Wait...am I late?” Shuri asked putting her tote bag down and taking a seat with them on the couch.

Coulson smiled, “quite the opposite your highness.”

Before long a good handful of teenagers have been gathered.

“well, now we can start. You guys ever heard of this japanese academy? I think they call it yuukeg”

Coulson clicked a few buttons on the hologram screen as the lights dimmed, a YouTube video waiting to be unpaused now was the brightest thing in the room. The video titled todoroki shouto from yuuei highschool.

“You mean that amazing school in japan kids dream of getting into? Heard of it? I’ve dreamed of it!” Kamala exclaimed, her enthusiasm startling her two friends beside her. Miles and Sam Alexander.

“Right, well Carol has looked through a number of kids and has picked one which I’ll be showing you all now to get familiar with and record your reactions.

“This is for the summer program right? Are the avengers even allowed to do that?” Nadia buzzed.

“Well we always have been allowed to do this, just that we haven’t till now, which is why Carol wanted your input. She wants you to know what you think of him before this suddenly happens.” Coulson unpaused the video, the loud yelling from mic caused many to cringe a bit.

The video continued, the many in awe as sero quickly got into action.

“He’s quicker than you webs.” Sam snarked

“Please, he wishes.” Miles scoffed.

The two boys then flinched, as the sudden and booming noise of ice shot out like magic. Then the video ended.

“Holy shit.” Shuri gasped, eyes suddenly widen.

“We aren’t done yet.”

“There is more of this kid?” Riri esaperated.

Coulson only smiled and started another video. The camera focusing on a smaller, plain faced boy with green streaks. The fight begins, with the same ice being thrown again and again at amazing speed. Only to then be destroyed by the smaller boy.

“Why is he injuring each finger? Could he just dodge?” Shuri rubbed her temple, with concerned looks at the boy.

“Better question, why is this ice boy just standing there?”

“The video isn’t over yet guys.”

The fight prevails as todoroki inches closer and again only to be punched back by midoriya, the crowd in awe. The battle continues once more as the two are at a crossroad, both yelling at each other in their native tongue. The green one gets the final word as the screen erupts into flames. The screen being blinded by the red and intensity of it all making them all forget that he’s the same age of all of them.

“Woah! Why didn’t he show that before?”

“Maybe he was saving it up? Man I need to brush up on my japanese.”

“Huh, only half of him is on fire.”

“So he has two oddities in one?”

“Now I see why Carol wanted us to see him.”

All at once, the stadium erupts. Pieces of ice and concrete being thrown back. The sounds echos and smoke arises cutting back to the now beaten up boy, he falls to the ground as the woman yells in Japanese.

“So what do you guys think?”

“He’s awesome! Almost hard to believe he’s a student.”

“He’s got a kickass scar.”

“Wow, wig.”

The teens chattered for a moment, coulson waited patiently as they finished and then continued.

“He’s todoroki shouto, a son of pro hero endeavor todoroki. He’s a first year and hopefully will be meeting you all soon.”


	5. A promise

“I liked this talk.” the words echoed as tony left the angst ridden boys house, hopping back into his shiny convertible with a one eyed old friend in the driver's seat.

“Remind me again why you’re not only making yourself but me late to this very important meeting.”

“Relax Nick, I figured i could kill two birds with one stone since we’re here.”

“Yeah well I hope your happy tony because you’re going to make the both of us look like jackasses.”

Tony recalls getting the email a couple weeks back, after already deciding to choose Bakugou word around the Avengers surrounding an email spread to Tony later that afternoon.

“Oh yeah, Carol told me to tell you that this school was asking for you and Nick.” Ms. Marvel slided in, munching on some pretzels.

“School huh? Have any idea as to why?’

She scratched her head, “I think this pro hero school? Which doesn't help since there is a ton of hero schools everywhere."

Tony scrunched his brows, “right.”

“Said she couldn't do it, busy or something so she's leaving this to you.”

“Of course, like I have nothing to do. Thanks Kamala.”

“No prob!”

The car door slammed, Tony zoned out realizing they finally made it after what seemed like forever of anticipation. He adjusted his tie, cleared his throat and followed Nick inside, almost blinded to how big the shadow from the school casted on the two men and car. The hallways were even more intimidating, long and big enough to fit thousands of hulk sized men. The classrooms with tall doors for his biggest iron suits and completely clean and spotless.

“Catch up Tony, we aren’t here on a field trip. They called us in for a serious conversation.”

“Oh I know, but would you look at this place?”

Tony stood still just to consume it all, all the classrooms he passed leaving him in awe. 

Nick fury cleared his throat, “Tony.” Opening the door to a room full of the teachers of the establishment.

Nick took a seat, feeling all the pairs of eyes that followed him. Tony following a few moments after, saying a quick hi and then to take his seat next to Nick. Across from them sat Hizashi and Shouta, at both ends was Toshinori and Nedzu. To fill the remaining seats was Nemuri, Ken, sekijrio, snipe and thirteen.

“Welcome Gentlemen, so happy to have you both here with us.” Nedzu welcomed.

Tony stark smiled, biting his lip not to laugh at the mouse of a principal “Nice to be here.”

After the line of introductions of the teachers there was a pause, the awkwardness of adults who barely even heard of each other suffocated the billionaire. 

“So, Talk to me N- I’m sorry you name again please?”

“Nedzu”

“Right, pikachu, well me and Nick flew all the way from america so care to explain why?”

Nedzus face changed, not into a scowl of Tonys insult but a bigger, more creepier smile.The type that said a million words. The type that killed you before they kill you. That type.

Nemuri clicked a button on the thin controller, the wall behind Tony suddenly turned into presentation. 

“The reason we called you in Mr. Stark is because of them.”

The screen switched, all split images of these foreign enemies never before heard of from an American billionaire 

A blue haired man with hands consuming his face, “Tomura shigaraki.”

A bodyless man, “Kurogiri.”

A seemingly harmless teenager girl with a cute smile following the other terrifying men, “Toga Himiko.”

What seemed to be the last, a man with stitches. “A man who calls himself Dabi.”

Nemuri paused, she gulped shakily and continued on the presentation.

The final slide was of the number of freaks of nature, “and finally, the nomus..”  
Her eyes were now filled with sadness, “We don't know who they used to be or what exactly they are, but they seem to be merging people for their quirks...its truly…”

“Sickening” aizawa finished, taking the controller from the now gloomy Nemuri.

“Tony stark, you asked why you flew all the way here, right? We want you and S.H.I.E.L.D’s promise.”

“Tony stark” The blonde shriveled man started, “Can you promise to protect our children during the summer break?”

Tony stark might as well just have been slapped in the face, they call in a Billionaire with millions of suits and tech and only ask for protection. “Of course, no need to worry. Hell one of the members of this league of villains is a kid, how bad can they be?”

“You stand corrected Mr.Stark, just recently we…” The blonde man stammered.

“...My student, Bakugou Katsuki was just recently kidnapped from the league of villains.” 

The billionaire ate his words, a long awkward pause stabbed tony in the heart, now just learning this about bakugou.

“S.H.I.E.L.D is on your side, these league of villains will not lay a finger on these kids if we have anything to say anything about it.” The one eyed man stated, basically with scissors to cut the tensions.

The meeting ended with Fury having the last word, well that's what they both thought before hopping into the car.

“Fury, Stark.” a sick voice murmured.

There stood a tall, lanky man with blue eyes to match his hair and matching a man Tony knew back home.

“Oh blondy, any other promises?”

“Just one…” he stammered fumbling with his hands. “Izuku midoriya, can you keep an eye on him for me?”

Fury nodded, Stark slapped again by this man who looked like he escaped a hospital bed, “Yeah, sure I'll Keep an eye on the kid, izoku.”

The drive was long once again, only one conversation stayed in tony's head.

“So this midoriya huh? You'd think this teacher would ask about all of his students.”

“You saw the videos for the festival, they are very similar.”

“So is he like, his son?’

“I don't know exactly, but they're awfully close.

“That'll be one hell of a headline if I've ever seen one.”

**Author's Note:**

> aaaa I don't know how to work a03 but im trying my best


End file.
